


(Podfic) Dinner Parties for Dummies

by Azure_K_Mello, ventusprinceps



Series: (Podfic) Friendship is Not My Forte [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dinner Parties, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is a good boyfriend, M/M, New Orleans, No Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Will Graham Has a Nice Day, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, and his daddy, boats and candy, none of the food is people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: Will is enjoying his vacation but he isn’t sure how well he will do at hosting a dinner party. Thankfully his friends are nice and he can cook.





	(Podfic) Dinner Parties for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dinner Parties for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792663) by [Azure_K_Mello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello). 



> Sorry it has been a while! This chapter is the official start of Will's vacation and Will's dad arrives. I hope that you all like it! I'll try and post a little more often, but I am def having some trouble with the creole parts of the next few fics. Cross your fingers for me!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kmakcp857apmorv/Dinner_Parties_for_Dummies_by_Azure_K_Mello.mp3/file) | **Size:** 70.2 MB | **Duration:** 01:13:52

Soundcloud:


End file.
